


逸散 Dissipation

by semiquinone



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bottom Harold Finch, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Top John Reese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semiquinone/pseuds/semiquinone
Summary: Reese left Finch after Carter's death out of resentment and disappointment. Finch kept his suit and shirt to remember him, but panic grew inside him as Reese's scent left on the shirt began to elude.Reese Top/Finch Bottom
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Kudos: 15





	逸散 Dissipation

**Author's Note:**

> Reese top/Finch Bottom

当沾在那件西装的气味散尽后，Finch终于下定了决心。

西装的主人离开的时候告诉他也许再不会回来。Finch自行把这装了一半水的杯子理解成了也许有一天就会回来，并把这归期未定的心理赌注在未来安置了一盏希望的火把：当他没办法再用西装残留的气味来怀念他的时候，就是他回心转意的归期。Finch将把干洗好的衣服捧给他让他穿上，让这件质地优良剪裁得体的西装重新浸染让那股让他心醉神迷的味道。然后当作什么事情都没有发生过的继续躲在电脑屏幕前。

所以当最后一点希望破灭，崩溃也没有什么好丢人的。Finch心想。

或许这点希冀从一开始就是愚蠢的，气味的挥发和一个人也许等得到也许等不到的归期没有任何逻辑联系。只是他固执地不肯相信Reese在他生命里最后一丝痕迹也将消失得了无踪迹再无寻回的可能。就像消失在机场登机口的GPS信号和目的地伊斯坦布尔这最后一条告知Finch他的行踪的消息一样。就像这该死的冬天里呼出的白雾融在要了命一样的刺骨寒风中。

Finch怕冷，纽约的冬天又最是难熬。现在却平白无故想念起在寒风里陪着Reese走过熙熙攘攘人群里的时刻。至少他还在身边，一抬眼就能看到。即使双手双脚都已经冻得没有了知觉，还是觉得长街尽头存了让人不舍丢弃的两人的风花雪月。或许Reese会不屑记得，总有一天自己会老得记不得，那个时候真真是他们往日的时光就和这消散的气味一样，再无寻觅的可能。

Reese的气味尚在的时候，孤独的晚上Finch尚能想象白天这位脸皮厚的特工有意无意的侵入了他与人交往的舒适距离，又或者这位柔情的铁血硬汉按住他焦躁不安的手，告诉他你当我跑路时的司机就好。Finch曾在某个失眠的深夜里突然下定决心搜寻Reese存在过的每一丝痕迹。买给他的公寓被收拾得窗明几净似乎从来没有人在这里住过。图书馆的兵器库早已被肖更新换代，往日在图书馆里Reese擦过的不知名的骇人长枪已经无处寻觅。所有的只剩下那件叠好的西装——幸好当时他走得匆忙没来得及拿去干洗就用它来当了辞呈，才留给了Finch最后的念想。

当Reese的气味还很浓的时候，Finch会面朝里地用它包裹身体，自欺欺人这是Reese在拥抱他。其实他本可以在Reese告知他要离开的时候大度一点将他当做一个普通员工看待，潇洒地祝他一路顺风万事顺利，再来一个告别的拥抱，这样一来就不至于需要在黑暗里就着Reese的气息想象那会是怎样强有力的触感。他当时的愣怔和几乎要放下自尊和骄傲的挽留让这最后的机会轻易飞走。然后就再也没有了能与他相处的朝朝夕夕。

只是Finch吃惊自己这么大年纪了居然还能因为一个同样开始生出白发的人产生这样强烈的感情。西装的气味散尽后Finch脑中过电影般回忆起这些天来荒唐的痴心妄想。戒断反应是痛苦的，痛苦到Finch觉得自己需要更强效的东西来维持自己表面平静的生活。瘾君子从来不考虑后果，渴望来袭只想要被满足。

终于拿起电话的前一秒，Finch抛开了顾虑和羞耻。

来人很准时，门铃响起的时候，智能系统自动给来人开了门。

在此之前Finch已经把自己所有的要求告诉了他们，钱给够了没有人会去质疑他那些偏执的要求，只会尽量把一切都安排好以期雇主能够满意。Finch在告知他们对他所需要的服务者的人种，身高，三围，体型甚至肩宽，腿长甚至小腹的赘肉程度时，对方只是稍作为难，立马向他保证在两周之内找到完美人选送到府上。

以此苛刻的条件为基础，让这位完美人选在过程中一句话也不要说，也就不值得任何人的大惊小怪了。

来人很有礼貌的进屋脱了鞋，趴在枕头里面朝下的Finch听不到清晰的脚步声。那人进入卧室后就一动不动似乎在等待命令。Finch深吸一口气，在沉入可笑的想象之前，他还需要做好最后一点准备。

“最重要的一条规矩：。一句话也不能说，连呻吟和叹气也最好不要有。”

“我全程会闭着眼，不要做任何会让我睁开眼看到你的事情。”

“把你自己的东西放在床头，穿上摆在那里的那套西装。”

接着自我厌恶地，是对他说，也是对自己说：“绝对不能弄脏这套衣服，不然没有你的小费。”

“如果做得我满意的话，以后还会叫你来。”

来人很明显是需要消化一下这一长串的指示，但是最终也只是慢吞吞的照做。Finch还不忘提醒他：“润滑剂和安全套都在床头上。”

毕竟是提供服务的一方，他还算麻利地完成了Finch吩咐的一切。当Finch感到床垫传来的压力时，身上仅穿着的内裤随即被温热粗糙的手指摩挲着向下拉。他一瞬间发现甚至不用费力让自己进入想象中的情境，那触感里骨节分明的粗糙双手瞬间把他拽入一去不复返的美妙极乐。心里的那个人也是有着这样的一双手，Finch明明不喜欢枪械，却也迷上了他稳稳当当拿着武器时的样子，骨骼经络分明，修长手指枪茧密布。这双手对偶尔公事公办会触碰到他，Finch每次都觉得那份温度像是要穿越皮肤埋进血管，偏安一隅厚积薄发，让他无可救药的深陷爱他的泥沼。

Finch分神间这人已经长腿一伸跨坐在了他的上方，用一根沾满了润滑剂的手指在他穴口摸索着进入。简单高效从来令Finch感到满意，这人却用接下来的在Finch颈椎处伤口的抚摸败光了之前积累的全部好感。他甚至没有对现实中的那个人这样直白的袒露过自己的隐私。Finch皱着眉头刚想出言阻止，又不禁想那人何尝不就是这样呢？把不知疲倦的挑战底线和孜孜不倦的刺探隐私当做平日工作里的消遣。只可惜Finch知道这与好感无关，两人共事之初这种无聊的游戏就开始了，可他也默许了这么些年。

Finch没有经验也知道这人的技术并不算娴熟。毕竟能够找到完全符合他要求的人已经来之不易，强求第一次就给他完美的体验似乎有些太过痴心妄想。

扩张进行到两指的时候，Finch决定停止胡思乱想，既然都已经抛开往日的端庄和矜持走到这一步了，不好好享受未免有些浪费。

况且，不知道是不是西装上仍残留有他的味道从而被来人的体温激发了出来，Finch重新感受到了那股熟悉的味道，贪婪地大口呼吸。  
沉浸在这样的味道里，被那人摸索着找到前列腺而尖锐喘息着不自觉地抬起腰发出邀请时，他知道，这晚已经彻底没有了救赎的余地。

Finch不明白是真的有需要还是这人知道他是第一次需要格外好好照顾，肠道里的润滑剂似乎有点过于丰盛，以至于一滴一滴顺着股沟流了下来沾湿了他已经在刺激下勃起的阴茎。他嘤咛一声，给了对方一个暗示，对方默契地顺着粘液用另一只手握住了他，用指腹轻轻在柱身上摩擦，感受他的热度。

当他用龟头不慌不忙地沾上满溢的润滑剂准备进入的时候，尽管知道从事这种服务行业的人这方面一定不会让人失望，Finch还是被他的尺寸吓到愣住。然而没有太多时间去给他思考。扩张做得充分的结果就是，来人直接滑入了Finch体内。

在心理和身体都在被强烈撕扯的过程中，他一直是微微笑着的。

身后的人明明不能看到他带了深意的表情，但无缘无故的，他还是微微叹了口气，揉了揉他翘起来的头发。

肠壁将来人完全吞下的时候，Finch感受到了它凶悍的热度和坚硬。微曲的角度恰到好处地将自己撑开到饱胀。他一边扭动屁股发紧地咬着它，一边不禁大胆去想自己的前员工一定也有这样一副凶器，或许更大更粗，咬下的时候甚至能让自己尖叫出来。

Finch并不能完全适应，但还是放松着身体以承受着初时缓慢的抽插。也许是唤起的时候全身上下的感官都更为敏感，那道气味愈发浓郁。入戏渐深的Finch很快无暇顾及第一次时难免的酸胀感，即使只是自欺欺人的想象，和他结合的感觉也实在太过美好。

“唔唔…你可以，再快一点。”

Finch的声音被撞得越来越支离破碎，身体一点一点在床单上反复摩擦着，被产生的热潮渐渐浸染，他感觉自己正经历一场能杀死他的高烧，只是入侵他的不是什么感冒病毒，是带给他逼真幻想的身后人的操弄。

不愧是行动力超人的特工，他想。

闭上眼睛的结果就是，每一份抚弄和顶在敏感点上的冲撞，都被悄然无息的晦暗地放大。Finch渐渐意识模糊，身后人颇具专业性的抚摸和动作好似真的爱着他一般在他身体里种下无可救药的甜美。他大口喘息着，眼皮上跳动的细密光点都好似异次元美妙仙境来的迷幻霓虹。在高潮那一刻把对方不讲理地当成那个人带来犹如火山爆发一样的心理安慰和感官刺激实在是太过美好，以至于接踵而来的羞耻感都在为这种快感添砖加瓦。

他用手环抱住自己的脸，在创建出的这一小片安全区域内终于睁开眼睛。

Mr. Reese你看，我就是这种人。

Finch在紧接而来的乏力和厌倦感下重重地喘息，没有力气去思考未来的打算。来人靠在一边避免自己的体重压到他，从他的发梢一直向下抚摸，穿过僵硬的后颈，有着丑陋伤疤的背脊，在因脂肪填充而软糯的臀部流连忘返，最后落在他行动不便的那条腿上。Finch甚至能感受到他停留在上面的目光。  
“佣金会汇入你们公司账上。床头柜子第一层抽屉里是你的小费，走的时候把西装折好放在沙发上。”

在Finch深以为耻的幻想里，有爱着的那人不由分说将他压在任何能作为支撑的地方，哪有时间脱什么衣服呢？把拉链拉开已经要消耗毕生所有的忍耐力了。这些幻想一度使Finch会因为突然出现的Reese而脸红而被放进箱子压入柜底决心让它永不见天日。只是在那人走后，被深埋已久的想象在日渐庞大的无望里找到了足够隐秘的活动空间。它再不用担心会在与幻想里的另一位主角四目相对之时没有由来的被彻底看穿。

所以当这人不仅没有听他的话顺从地沉默着离开，反而把他扶起身坐在自己腰上，让自己还没有射过的阴茎更深的顶进他因为刚刚的高潮变得格外松软的后穴里时，他不仅没有愤怒地让他走人不然就要向他们公司投诉索取赔偿，反而更加红了脸嘤咛一声抱着这人的脖子靠在他的肩头，脸埋进了西装的面料里。

Finch原以为这场涉及了另一个人的自慰在自己射过一次之后就该结束了，但是这人的动作明显地在告诉他完全不是这么回事。Finch被顶得又硬了起来，在对方的耸抖里上下晃动。

那个人不就是这样吗，对他这个老板的命令动辄当耳旁风，对他这样一个热衷隐私的人没有丝毫的尊重，对他这样一个工作伴侣总是做出一些似乎超越了同伴友情以外的动作。但是每当Finch掩藏住心存希望后看向他，却又总是一副艳阳天里一马平川的样子，勾引他越陷越深，直到现在无药可救，在他看不到的地方堕落到如此之深。

这人对Finch的敏感地带已经轻车熟路，没费什么劲就在新的姿势下找到撞他敏感点的最佳角度。Finch努力不去想如果睁开眼睛，眼前的一切该会让他有多难为情。对方的手在抚摸他的百忙中抽出空来扳正他的脸，像是想要吻他。Finch在两人双唇相触的前一秒推开他的脸，感受到那里密布的胡茬，必然是许久未打理。

“不要，不能接吻。”

Finch一时对来人涌出一股强烈的不满，虽然在这方面没有明确提出，但是如果他有点脑子好好想想的话，就该明白他的行为已经明显超过了自己的允许范围。更何况以他触手所感受到的一切，实在是太败坏他的兴致了。

那不用睁眼就能感受到的沧桑和憔悴，实在是与那个也许在千里之外的人相差甚远。  
只除了第一次正式见面时他流浪汉打扮时的样子而已。

只是没过多久Finch就没有太多精力来思考这些不满，在此之前从来没有任何经验的他简直觉得要被这个姿势捅穿。对方的阴囊就在下身拍打，因为早就被沾湿发出了黏黏糊糊的水声。

更何况，这人非常有职业素养地完完全全照顾着他的感受。膨大的龟头在每次经过的时候都对前列腺那个敏感的区域格外青眼有加地照顾。Finch简直害怕要被溺死在一波一波拍打上来的舒爽里，双手无意识地在抱着他的人胸前挥舞，不顾一切地搓揉着他视若救命稻草的衬衫和西装。

“啊啊…你…轻一点…我有点受不了。”

“不用老是在…那个地方…”

“稍微慢一点…啊…”

Finch的命令并没有被得到遵守，只是被揽着受伤的颈椎把头靠在对方的怀里，对方还在用粗糙的下巴不断磨蹭着他的头顶以示安慰。  
这种被当做珍宝，全然包裹在怀里的感觉实在太过美好。Finch情动不已，表现在身体上就是更加用力地咬紧对方的勃发。来人在他耳边不远处长长的呼吸，不用想也知道在满足自己的同时他也享受着被包裹的舒爽。Finch扣住他的肩膀，还是没有睁开眼睛，在上下摆动里因为快感变得格外放荡起来，一边喘着粗气一边默默幻想着。

如果是他，大概是愿意用尽一切办法让他爽够的，就像“他”现在对我做的一样。  
给他口，也没有什么不可以的吧。让他射在嘴里，可以好好体会他的味道。  
他会嫌弃我没有他一样修长的腿，却有囤积在身体各处的脂肪吗？  
如果有机会，一定要死死夹住他，骑在他身上，用他填满自己。  
如果有机会，一定要扭动着说些下流的情话，他会惊讶自己居然是这样一个人，然后兴奋地操着自己，直到射在自己最里面，就让他夹着那些东西走在大街上，没人会知道这个穿着西装三件套文质彬彬的男人，屁股里有着什么东西。

活色生香的性幻想实在是太好的催情剂，等Finch回过神，已经感觉到之前那股让他无法自控的感觉又要来了，喑哑的呻吟在Finch因即将高潮带来的颤抖中破口而出，再也忍不住眼泪让它们汩汩流出。抱着他的人越动越快，呻吟声渐渐就变成了啜泣。Finch同时进行着身体和情感的发泄，像要把自己整副躯体都嵌进这个想象中的人身上去。终于支不住，在极乐的那一刻，呜咽着用自己最柔软的声音喊出来。

“John…John…”

像救命稻草一样，这个名字在脑海中天际里存了太久，以至于默默呼喊这个名字，已经成了他的一种本能。

在身体最快乐的这一刻，Finch的心降到了最低点。颐指气使无益于杯水车薪地填补他早已无处可寻的自尊。他不得不承认他在离开的时候带走了自己某样很重要的东西，重要到不管用多高级的西装来换都实在是太亏的东西。

而且因为这姿势，Finch来不及避开，就把精液毫无保留地洒在了正被那人合身穿着的西装上。两个人身下都是狼藉一片，污秽遍布。此后的他只有两种选择，或者继续用这西装进行他那悲哀又羞耻的游戏，或者将它送去干洗后永久封存，变成柜子的角落再也不忍触及的秘密。

那人在Finch肠壁的咬合里也终于支撑不住，把他死死地按住往下坐以进到最深，紧箍着他的腰也射了出来。随即抽出来把安全套打了结，扔进了旁边早已准备好的垃圾桶。

所有的一切似乎都早已超出了Finch一开始设定的能够承受的范围，大口呼吸了几下之后在余韵里他想再次开口遣那人离开，好在太过狼狈之前好好整理已经七零八落的情绪，那人却先发制人将他紧紧抱住按在胸前，潮湿的唇舌几乎是要舔进耳朵里胆大包天破了规矩对他开口：  
“西装是你弄脏的，不能因为这个克扣我小费吧？老板？”

Finch被五雷轰顶般猛地抬头睁开眼睛，泪眼婆娑不妨碍他看清近在咫尺的人，就这样直愣愣地撞上眼前人带了戏谑和深情的浅绿色眼眸。灰白相间的头发，长得能扫到天花板上的灰的眉毛和紧抿的嘴唇都在准确无误地告诉他眼前的人是谁。

Finch曾经无数次地想象过两人重逢的场景，这也是他漫长等待岁月里让他不去想或许再也见不到Reese这一概率颇可观的可能性的支撑。想象里有午夜长街上的偶遇，他们能踩着星光和霓虹一同踏上归途，有图书馆的惊喜出现告诉自己他还是需要这份工作，他甚至曾痴心妄想Reese会不会一直暗地里关注着他的一举一动，只要他身处险境，就会天神一样的前来搭救。

但是无论哪一种想象都不会有眼前十分之一来得羞耻，不说自己涕泪横流在他怀里蹭，两人的身下还紧贴着，以润滑剂作黏合。

更何况刚刚忍不住的时候还喊了他的名字，自己的那点小秘密和癖好被毫无保留的在他面前展露无遗。一时间Finch无法开口，全身的血液似乎一齐向脸部涌去暴涨出鲜红。

当他的手抚上Reese的脸借由触觉确认了这不是一场太过真切的幻觉之后，Finch却下意识要将他推开，苍白无力地指出显而易见的事实：“你回来了，Mr.Reese。”

借由Finch睁眼而终于能够脱下面具的Reese不满地扁嘴：“怎么刚刚射出来的时候还在叫我John，这么快就又变成Mr. Reese了？”

“我难道没有让你好好爽到吗？为什么涨红了脸？觉得这钱花得不值？”

Finch根本没有心思听Reese的一番调笑，徒劳无功地只想赶紧把两人的姿势调整出以往的距离，但是力气哪里敌得过认真起来的Reese。他一边不舍地把Finch禁锢在怀里一边托起他的下巴逼他与自己对视：“费尽力气找个和我相似的人穿上我的衣服来干你，现在本人出现了反而要躲开？”

羞耻感和几个月以来心酸苦等的卸下让Finch一时间几乎无法再保持理智和冷静。他挣脱开Reese的手臂,支着尚健康的那条腿想要从他身上坐起，可是重心不稳就要往一边倒去，恰好方便了Reese把他抱个满怀。

“你不是走了吗？这个时候回来算什么？专门来看我的笑话？”

Finch的话带了哭腔,颤音比平时更重了，气鼓鼓的露出了门牙，蓝色的眼睛噙了泪，更加显得水润，脸憋得通红。  
真是只好欺负的大胖兔子啊，Reese心想。

Reese不顾他的失控和质问，低头在他的嘴唇上舔了舔，分享了一下那份湿润。  
“存了不少对我的幻想吧？不如趁现在统统说出来，说不定现在我就能给你实现某几样，也不枉你花了那么多钱雇我。”

“你还真是饥渴呢，被幻想中的我都能轻易操射两回，现在面对真的我，是不是摸一摸就要高潮了？”

Reese作势要重新进入他，大枪顶在湿漉漉的穴口磨蹭着。羞辱感排山倒海地向Finch压过来，在Reese怀里的狭小空间里拳打脚踢，眼泪忍不住一颗一颗地落下。

“你滚，我再也不会想见你，不要再打探我的任何消息，从此我们没有半点关系，你给我滚！”

Finch反抗得厉害，Reese只能稍稍放开他，意识到刚刚开的玩笑对这只注重隐私又害羞的兔子有点过分了，轻叹一口气，用大掌轻抚他的后背想平息这场口是心非的暴躁。

“刚回来就要赶我走，怎么一生气就说这么绝情的话呢？”

Finch打掉Reese的手退开一点点距离，用往日的理智和冷静逼自己不要太过失态，却在心理不得不承认真正起到作用的，其实是Reese软言细语的安慰，那是他无论哪一次在耳机里听到都从来没有办法拒绝的声音。

他只能不带感情地质问在过去几个月里只能靠梦里相见的男人：“既然回来，为什么不找个正常的时间地点和我见面？”

“没钱了需要新工作啊前老板，正好这家公司需要一个身材要求非常特殊的人，我又刚好符合要求。”

Finch咽了口自嘲的叹息，“见面了为什么不说话，做戏还要做全套？Carter警探的事就让你这样恨我，一点尊严都不愿意给我留下？”

Reese面对这严厉的指控委屈地嚷嚷了起来：“公司说是你的交代不能说一句话的，进门之后明明也是你说绝对不能开口的。怎么就成了我不给你留尊严了？”

Finch发现完全无法和一脸无赖相的Reese交流，只能板起脸来请求他：“笑话你应该看够了吧？如果我们的往日还没有让你嫌恶到彻底不堪回首的话，请你现在就离开，以后也再不要来打扰我的生活了。”

Reese渐渐敛去轻浮笑意，只轻轻翘起嘴唇凝望着他，像是想要确认真的从Finch口里听到了这话。

又是这种眼神，这种很容易就让人以为是深情的眼神，眉头皱得笔直，眼角微微眯起，看他看得专注。Finch害怕自己下一秒就要会错意，别开眼睛。Reese张开嘴，犹豫许久还是不知道该说什么，只能无奈重新闭上，表情倒是一变未变。

正当Finch认真考虑有没有必要报警赶他走的时候，Reese终于开口了，声音却是疲惫不堪的，一字一顿地问他：“你的什么生活？拿我的衣服找人玩角色扮演的生活？”

Finch的身体抖了抖，Reese叹了口气想要把他揽入怀里，却被Finch的手臂格挡，低着头开口。

“衣服你带走吧，本来就是为你做的。我以后…也不用它了。”

Reese的气味一阵一阵的重新飘散过来，在这略带淡淡檀香的迷幻里Finch想起自己可笑的希冀居然成了真，西装气味散尽时分Reese真的回来了，但眼前的一切却远远与美梦成真无关。沉甸甸的曾经的愿望破空而来，却面目全非地在指责他的卑鄙和道貌岸然。曾经以为的枯木逢春，其实也不过是一场镜花水月。

“Bear的话，Shaw小姐现在和它相处得很愉快，如果你想要回它，或许要和她商量。”

“给你的那个海外账户，我会定期往里打钱。”

“其实…很高兴能与你共事一场，希望以后还是能有…新人，来照顾你”

Reese烦躁地打断Finch的自说自话，“你就不想问问，我为什么回来？”

Finch勉强扯了扯嘴角，“因为之前工资没给你结清吗？”

Reese抬起手覆上Finch攥紧的拳头，修长的手指轻易将它包裹。

“失去Jessica以后，我原以为生命已经乏善可陈，远走也无非是另一次宿醉，醒来就可以把昨天忘记。可是在异国他乡的清晨，满脑子只想着没法再去买一份煎绿茶和甜甜圈送到你面前的时候，我才意识到其实已经爱了你很久。”  
“我只能周游列国，期待能把过往抛在脑后。往后或许不会有什么幸福的新生活，那对我来说实在是太过奢侈。但是至少可以忘了和你一起工作时的那份心情。从此没有你的平淡的生活看起来，就不会那么糟糕。”  
“但是当心里有一个人的时候，哪里不都是他呢？巴黎圣母院的玫瑰花窗是你某天穿的紫色西装，爱情海是阳光下你的眼睛，英国议会大厦下泰晤士河旁草坪的芳草莹莹是与你初见时的天桥底。比萨斜塔的角度，恰好是我梦里吻你的时候身体微斜的姿势。 ”  
“既然摆脱不掉你的影子，不如回来找你，哪怕只能得一时的快乐，也是好的。”

“可我准备回来的时候发现了什么？你居然在找男人来满足你？”

“你就让一个陌生人穿上我的衣服，得见你的隐私，在你的允许下进入你的身体？”

“原来在你心里，一个和和我体型相近，身材相似的人，就足够超越我的位置，与你接吻，和你做爱？”

“到底是谁在不给谁尊严？Mr.Finch？”

一番话让Finch抬起湿漉漉的眼睛看他，嘴唇像将要渴死的鱼一样嗡动了几下，终究是失去了争辩的力气，一个音节也没能吐出来。  
Reese放开他的手退开了一点距离。包覆着他的热度离开让Finch心有不甘，Reese的情话有多甜指责就有多真，问句也分明不是真的要让他回答的。数月来的委屈和思念化作一股无名火起，在Reese灼热的视线注视下，Finch缓缓开口。

“你不顾我的挽留头也不回的离开，切断任何我能找到你的线索和痕迹，一个优秀的前特工真的想躲，谁又能找得到他呢。”

“我有想过要好好向你解释那段时间发生的很多事情，但是你从来就没有耐心听我一句。”

“明明大家都很痛苦，明明知道会伤害到我们，你却仍然选择负气离开。”

“你恨我，难道我就不恨你吗？Mr. Reese？”

Finch抬起头来，泪光浮动里，昔日搭档眉头紧皱，青筋暴起。骄傲让两个人都不愿意做先低头的那一个。气氛就一时僵在了那里，两人都觉得先移开目光的那个就是输了的那个，也不约而同地意识到这是相见后地第一次对视，只可惜早就不是曾经午后咖啡馆的光景了。

但是他们的身体似乎都还没有忘记两个人仍然在坦陈相对这一事实。Reese呼吸声越来越粗重直至显而易见的胸膛有规律地起伏。Finch的阴茎也在这较劲的气氛中不服输地重新抬头，直挺挺地指着Reese加入这场无声的控诉。

Reese觉得好笑的同时想起来了刚刚在Finch体内的美妙经历，这个年过半百的人浑身上下都软得要命，让他想起那些海洋里的软体动物，用一层又一层的坚硬物质包裹住内在，但是待你取得了信任打开了那道屏障，等待着你的将是不可思议的柔软。

他用手支撑起自己抬起身子，肉刃随着他的动作的晃悠着漫不经心地展示自己的坚硬和弹性，这个动作让Finch无意识伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，身体又抖了抖。

房间里只有闹钟在很轻很轻地滴答作响，可是因为这死寂被无限地放大。这声音真恼人啊，像是敲打在心脏的一记记重击，简直下一秒就要沉闷到爆炸。

两个人几乎是在同一刻彻底失去耐性，向对方扑过去的。胸膛相撞发出钝重的拍击声，双唇相触的时候Finch终究是不敌前特工的力道被他死死压在身下，下身紧紧贴在一起。Reese发出类似野兽般地低吼，想要把眼前人刚刚写满了渴望他的舌头勾出来仔细品味。一双手被另一双手固定住，在身体两侧十指相扣。

这是一场双赢的战争，两个人在拼了命的抵死缠绵里舒爽得无以复加，他们相触的每一寸肌肤都在饥渴难耐地互相摩擦，想要从里面榨出更多的欢愉来。一时的满足只会激起下一刻更喧嚣的渴望。也不需要再说一句话，怨愤被成倍地转化成情欲酣畅淋漓地释放。Finch松软的里内已经不需要更多点到即止的铺垫。Reese在穴口重新被刚刚稍显过剩的润滑剂湿润，放开他的唇，稍稍离开一些好聚焦以看清他的眼睛。他的眼睛真蓝啊，蓝到每每把他的整个梦境，都渲染成这种晴朗天空一样的颜色。

然后带着愤怒像要捅穿一样进入他，Finch被这股力道压得深深陷入柔软的床垫中，然后在下一秒不甘心地挺着僵硬的身体撞回去，夹得Reese更是火大。他狠狠咬住Finch的侧颈，手伸到他身后捧着两片臀瓣用力按向自己。这一动作引发了Finch的短促的尖叫，双腿分开到最大死死夹住他的腰部。Reese动作受限就只能往前更深地顶入，把自己更多地放入Finch体内去享受。

Finch在意乱情迷里挥舞双手，骨盆简直要被激烈的碰撞弄散架。不肯就这么在前特工席卷他的力道里投降认输，他攀上Reese的背脊一路向下摸去，直到带了点汗湿的臀部，用力一巴掌拍了下去。

“噫…”

正忙着尽可能多尽可能狠地把自己送进Finch体内的Reese完全没料到这一出，稍稍放缓了动作不可置信地瞪着前不久还在害羞的自家老板。Finch也不管自己才是被压在下面的那个，微微昂了昂头，一脸骄傲。

Reese被气得对准了Finch的敏感点狠狠操进去，手伸到他胸前握住胸口被脂肪充塞的软肉，然后毫不客气地捏住了乳头往外拉扯，还在周围转圈圈。尖锐的刺激和疼痛让Finch微微弓了弓身体，学着刚才的咬住Reese的脖子泄愤。Reese的味道瞬间最大限度地充盈在他的鼻尖，在无处可逃的剧烈快感里Finch在意识到自己用力过猛之前，已经在舌尖尝到了咸甜味。他稍稍退开一些，就看到了上面自己清晰的牙印。Reese没给他表达歉意的机会，吮上了对方相同的位置，并一路延伸直至喉结，所到之处暗红丛生，简直让他呼吸都不能愉快地进行。

Finch收紧身体把Reese夹得更紧，摸到两人结合处，抚弄那两颗囊袋，手上沾满了黏糊糊的东西。Reese喘息声更粗，探到Finch嘴里把他的舌头拽出来，用自己的蹂躏着。Finch只能发出呜咽的声音，踹着他的小腿发泄着不满。

Reese固定住身下不安分的人，四肢都死死用力压下。Finch动弹不得只能发狠瞪他，但是在Reese越来越快的冲刺里实在是没有任何威慑力，只能在被他征服了的世界里天旋地转，戳着Reese小腹的东西再一次弄脏了散发着淫靡气息的衬衫。

没有了安全套的阻隔Reese就这样随着Finch的节奏深深地射进了他肚子里，退出的时候粘液还拉着丝挽留着他。

Reese在一边侧躺下，支着手摆出一副诱人的姿势，另一只手抚着Finch的脸颊，得意地看着灵魂出窍的他，“刚才的服务应该值得一笔不菲的小费吧，老板？”

看着露出大猫一样笑容的Reese，Finch好半天才找回自己的声音嫌弃他，“你忘了我的规矩了？从你开口说话的那一刻起你的小费就没有了，一个前特工记性居然这么不好？”

说着扭过头去背对着Reese不想理他，顺便把自己还在不断吐出他刚刚射出来的精液的屁股露出来大剌剌的张开了对着他。

“可是我最近缺钱啊老板！”Reese亲吻着Finch背后陈旧的伤痕，他的呼吸就在嘴下一深一浅地律动着。“要不要考虑考虑我的包夜服务项目让我多挣点儿？保证满意！”

不等Finch回答，Reese的手指已经就着黏糊糊的东西重新戳进去一小截，在里面反复翻搅撩拨。Finch好不容易平稳下来的呼吸被搅得支离破碎。

“我不是也说过了？如果做得我满意的话，以后还会叫你来的。”

Finch僵硬地转过身体，暴力地扯下Reese的西装和衬衫，根本不在乎会不会把它们扯坏这个问题。

反正，他以后再也不需要用什么物品来体会Reese的味道了。

“叫几句好听的鼓励鼓励我啊老板？”

“你下一次的小费也没有了，Mr. Reese！”

“Then, I’ll just have to pick up more shifts…”

“嘶…”


End file.
